The Little Red Apple
by argona
Summary: Under construction.It's time for prince Sasuke and his brother to choose their brides according to the tradition of their country,With using Sacred Red Apples.What happens when Sasuke’s bride is not what he was expecting?not even human but a fox?SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1:The chosen bride

A/N: Hello every one.T his is my first fanfiction in English.After reading many wonderful works I decided to gather my courage and write a fiction in English. I have always refused to do so afraiding to make too many English errors But well my friends told me to stop being a coward and post one. So here it is. Please be kind and forgive my mistakes. I'll be gratefull if u point them out though. This story is based on Asian fairy tales.(Remember, only based! )So read and pleaseeeeeeee review!Nothing matters to a writer more than review.Even few words!

Summary: It is time for prince Sasuke and his brother to choose they brides according to the tradition of their country.With using sacred red apples.What happens when Sasuke's bride is not what he was expecting.Not even human?...Warning Yaoi…Sasuke x Naruto!R&R please

**Edit: hehe …This chapter is now Beta'ed thanks to wonderful eTerNaLzAnzI98 !**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Chosen Bride**

The sun was already in the middle of the sky when Prince Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Thanks to the thick blue and golden curtains, he had no idea how

late it was. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. Then he heard very gentle knocks on the door. He growled in annoyance.

An elderly woman's voice spoke from behind the door, "Prince Sasuke? Are you awake sire? Your Highness, you really need to wake up. You have a very special

meeting with His Majesty, the King. He will arrive soon if you don't hurry!"

Sasuke growled again, his onyx eyes glaring at the double doors wishing his deadly gaze go through the wooden barriers and strike the stupid maid. He

sighed in resignation and slowly got out of the bed. The maid was still,

unfortunately alive, behind the door, "Your Highness, will you allow us entrance? We need to…"

Sasuke cut in, "No! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I am quite capable of putting my clothes on. By. My. Self. So stop bugging me every

single minute in the morning Mira!"

"Yes, Your Highness. I apologize."

Sasuke sighed and put on his royal blue and red uniform. He stared at his pale face in the mirror. For some reason he was feeling really ... empty. More

than usual, that is.

The maid knocked again: "Your Highness?"

"I'm coming!" he called out, then muttered, "Damn!"

He opened the door wide while glaring at the elderly maid and the few female Servants surrounding her. The girls were blushing and at the same time trying

to avoid his glare being directed at them. Unfortunately, the kind face of the elderly maid remained unchanged, having been already used to the Prince's

temper and behavior.

She lowered her face in respect and said, "Everyone is waiting master."

All she received was another growl and then the Prince walked slowly but with an air of importance, towards the main hall.

When he entered, he immediately saw his older brother, Crown Prince Itachi, who was already in his rightful place. Damn, he was really late. He would

definitely be scolded again.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke did the same and walked towards the table. Before slowly sitting on his own appointed seat, he took a quick

glance around the table.

Wow, this smells like trouble. Some of the most important people in the court are all here.

They were all talking in whispers; once in a while stealing glances at Sasuke and his brother.

Sasuke growled as quietly as he could and stared at the front wall, ignoring everyone else. A few moments later, his parents the King and Queen of Uchiha Kingdom finally arrived.

After exchanging normal greetings and conversatons, the King began to speak in a powerful voice, echoing through the hall,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have gathered here to discuss a matter much more important. The future of my

sons, one of whom will be your future King!"

Sasuke shivered. Here it comes!

The King turned to his sons: "Itachi, Sasuke. It is time for both of you to

choose your brides."

Sasuke froze in his place with his eyes opened widely. Trouble? No, this is far more than trouble. This is a disaster!!

He shot a quick glance at his brother but Itachi, ever the perfect Uchiha, was showing absolutely no reaction; having a blank face as usual. There's no

way in Hell he was gonna lose to his stony faced brother.

So he switched his gaze to his parents, showing no expressions as well.

"You will choose your brides according to our sacred ancient tradition. So no complains, changes or such things! This gives every single girl in the Uchiha

kingdom a chance. You two will marry the bride that your fate will choose for you."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Wonderful. Exactly what he needed. An annoying for the rest of his life.

Oh God! Please turn me to stone right here and now!

The Queen smiled lovingly at her sons and continued her husband's words,

"Each of you will be given an apple from the Sacred Tree and by throwing it,

your fate will show itself. The girl whom the apple goes to will be your

chosen bride."

The King glared at his sons, "And that will be final!"

...

Sasuke sat in his balcony staring at the huge city in his view. The whole city was changed. Almost everyone were preparing for the ceremony and for some

reason all he could hear were annoying female squeals and giggles. It was like the whole population was female! He sighed.

Nothing could be changed now, but things wouldn't get worse; in other words

he wouldn't allow such thing happen. First chance he gets, he would scare the hell out of the girl, showing her the limits and boundaries for her and then

by giving her whatever dress or jewel she might desire he would keep his privacy safe. Well, the girl wouldn't have any complains too!

He smirked. Yes! Perfect plan.

A stupid apple cannot change a thing; not his fate, his life, nor anything!

Even a sacred one!

Finally it was time.

Sasuke and Itachi were standing in front of the castle's main gate.

Each holding a shiny red apple in their hands. Both sides of the street were crowded. As far as Sasuke could see people were everywhere. Horns began to

blow. Sasuke, and even Itachi, both gulped in silence. Slowly, they threw their apples.

The whole city went silent. Both apples fell to the ground slowly rolling on towards it's fated destination. They began to swirl around themselves.

Sasuke was staring at his apple whilst unconsciously holding his breath. But it

wasn't moving, just swirling in one place. What the hell?

Suddenly, Sasuke was striked with a great idea.What if the apple was not going to move at all? Does that mean no bride? Wonderful!

A loud gasps from the crowd brought him back to reality. Itachi's apple was rolling towards a street, people made way for it. Girls it went past stared

with longing in their eyes and some covering their mouths with their hands

while some others mumbling prays. Then a loud cheer was heard.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow and slowly made his way toward that street. Sasuke could no longer

see him but soon everyone was cheering and shouting .Appearantly,

Itachi's bride was chosen!

Itachi reappeared holding the hand of a raven haired woman with the same blank face. Both showed no expression at all. The woman was holding an apple

without anymore swirls, meaning she is the chosen one.

If not the apple will still be swirling. Sasuke had a sweat drop. Such a perfect couple!

Maybe letting the apple choose was not a bad idea after all?

Now all the attention were pointed at Sasuke.

He stared down at the apple. Still no sign of moving. Sasuke kept waiting in annoyance.

Ok its not moving! Can we get this overwith!?

He looked at his father hopefully; but the King, knowing exactly what his son meant shook his head. Sasuke growled.

Damn! He huffed before sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. So they want to wait? Let them wait!

Three hours passed. People were squirming around and no one was silent anymore.

They were talking with each other in loud voices, wondering what this could mean?

Finally, Sasuke snapped, "Can someone please tell me how much longer I have to wait here? The sun is setting already!!"

A guard opened his mouth to answer but no voice came out, because he was staring at the apple with wide eyes. The whole crowd was silent again. The

little apple was finally moving again and was actually in hurry!

Sasuke jumped from his seat, quickly following the apple. He just wanted to get over this damn thing. The apple rolled and rolled, leaving behind streets

and alleys. Once in a while a girl's scream could be heard, thinking the apple was heading their way.

But no, apple kept going; ignoring the broken hearts it was leaving behind.

Soon, they were out of the city!

Sasuke thought, 'What's the meaning of this? How much more will this damn

thing keep going!?'

But suddenly near a big rock, the apple stopped and then slowly slipped behind the it. Sasuke carefully approached the rock while holding his breath.

Behind the rock, a very small fox with nine tails was sleeping, curled around his own body. The apple stood still under his little paw and just then the fox

slowly opened his eyes. Staring at Sasuke were two big blue eyes.

All Sasuke was able to do was stare back with an open mouth, completely dumbfounded!

Guards were approaching him and soon they too, were frozen in shock.

No voice was coming out of any throat.

The apple was not swirling anymore!

The Bride was chosen!

And so the King growled in fury:

"Is this what you are worthy of!? ...

"... An animal!? ...

"So be it!"

**TBC**

* * *

So minna what do u think? do u like it?hate it?

Please tell me what u think. updating this depends on my review numbers.

Be kind to me, ne!


	2. Chapter 2:Exile

Hello again every one!

Thank u so much for reading this and for reviewing it and even favoring it!sobs in happiness

This Means a lot to me so I decided to update this story.This way u can get more into it and decide if its good enough for u to waste your time on it!

I hope it is.so once again please read and review!And once again thank u

Chapter two:Exile or ?

The king's howl was followed with a wave of shouts,yells and screams.

Guards were trying hard to control the crowd that was getting out of control.

Queen's face was completely white and she was having difficulties in breathing so servants were running around to bring her a glass of water but king was paying no attention to his wife,he was shaking in fury and anger!

Elders and councilors were trying hard to control the outraged king:

"Your majesty please calm down!"

"Sire please control your self!"

" Please do not make hasty decisions!"

A maid finally brought a water glass to the queen but king snatched it and drinked the whole glass in one go then threw it hard to the ground ,making it shatter in pieces:

"Calm down?You are asking me to calm down?This…this…

This is so HUMILIATING!"

All these words were slowly echoing through Sasuke's mind.

He was just staring at those big blue eyes and had no words to say.His throat was dry and all he was feeling was cold!

Like in just one moment his whole being had turned into ice!

And the genius mind he was so proud of was not working anymore.

Poor little fox whimpered in a low voice.He was holding the red apple in his mouth and he began to scratch Sasuke's cold pale leg with his paw.

Like he was trying to comfort him?

His paw was so…warm and slowly the ice inside of Sasuke began to melt.The fox's heat was simply taking over his whole body,giving him power to get back to the world he was surrounded with.

" Lets kill the fox!"

This startled Sasuke enough to give him back his voice.

He shouted:"what?"

A very old man whom was highly respected by all was standing in front of the king and now king was looking at him with wide mad eyes.

" Your majesty!Before losing your temper you need to wisely consider the situation!"

Now the whole crowd was silent again.Everyone were listening to every Single word that was coming out of his mouth.

"In the history of uchiha kingdom this has never happened before.sacred apples always make the right choice!so I believe something is wrong here but not with the apple!"

King was now calmed again: "what do u mean?"

Queen also began to speak while holding her husband's arm:

Please if you have anu idea share it with us!Please we will be forever in your debt!

The old man slowly turned around and approached Sasuke.The little fox jumped and quickly hid behind Sasuke while Sasuke raised his hands a little to protect the fox.Why?He had no idea!

The old man silently stared at them with a deep look then he spoke again:

We all know our young prince.Not only he is gifted with beautiy and charm but he is also skilled in any kind of art needed for a royal prince so I'm sure most people agree with me that there is no way his true match is a fox!

The fox was nuzzling Sasuke's leg while whimpering.Sasuke moved nervously.

"So I suggest we get rid of this fox!Because if anything is wrong here is because of this fox!"

People began to commotion again.

"This can be some kind of a curse or dark magic my lord or this fox maye be a monster or something close to it!

So killing it is the best thing to do!"

King who was listening carefully smirked :"Yes…yes…you must be right!

Yes…indeed!

This way the sacred apple will go to the real bride and …"

" NO!"

All looks turned to Sasuke.King narrowed his eyes and said with a very dangerous low voice: "what did u say Sasuke?"

Sasuke gulped: " I said NO, Your majesty!"

He then bent down and slowly picked up the poor shivering fox,holding him close to his chest.Fox quickly hid his face in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke gulped again:

"I don't know why but we cant do this father.We cant kill him!

He has done…nothing wrong!"

A voice was echoing through Sasuke's mind:Am I stupid?

Why am I doing this?This is only a fox!Only a damn fox!

Queen was was covering her mouth with her hands and king was turning red again: "So do you have a better idea SON?"

"…No…No father.I don't.but I just know killing an …innocent creature is wrong!"

Crowd was silent again.many wondering about his words.

The old man said: "How do you know this my prince?

That he is innocent?"

"How do you know he is not?Can you prove it?"

"Hm.I didn't know you have such a kind heart my prince!"

And stared at Sasuke with another deep look.Sasuke gulped again.He didn't know either!So what he is doing is out of kindness?

He could feel the beating heart of the little fox.He held him closer.Fox nuzzled his arm.

King began to speak again:"Sasuke!I'm warning u!

I will not tolerate this anymore!We can either kill the fox and u will throw the damn apple again or …."

He took a deep breath.Queen was now looking at her husband with wide eyes full of fear.

"…Or you will get the hell out of my sight!

A man with a fox as his bride is no son of mine!Not only you will bring shame to me and your family but also to your whole kingdom and

I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH THING!

Now ….choose wisely SON!"

Queen ran to her son: "Sasuke please please its only a fox!"

She began to cry: "what is wrong with you?SON!"

With this people began to shout and yell as well:

"Prince enough!we know this is not your fault!"

"Someone kill this damn fox!"

"Prince please stop this madness!"

Many girls were now crying.Not being able to hold back their tears anymore!

That horrible cold was back again and even the fox in his arms wasn't able to stop it.Actually even the fox was now…cold!

Sasuke's heart was beating…very loud…very fast…very hard!

Does this mean exile?All for the sake of a little fox?

All because of a damn red apple?

NO WAY!NO WAY!NO DAMN WAY!

"I will…I will not let you kill this fox…father!"

His mother slowly slipped to the gound.

King looked at sasuke with hatred and disgust:

"Very well.you made your choice.

I don't want to see you…ever…again!"

So ?Don't forget to review minna!this way u make me more confidant and I update faster.


	3. Chapter 3:A Dream in the Desert

Hello everyone!

I'm back again and yes I know I'm updating this fast but I can't help it.

U see I have the fire and motivation in me so I better keep writing as fast as I can before I lose them and I seriously want u to read more.

Thank u so much all those whom reviewed or even read this and thanks for giving me ideas.I got one from dear sasunarugurl and I will use it.

Sorry if some of u were confused in the last chapter.to prevent that from happening thoughts are like this and conversations are between ""

Hope u like it.

Chapter three: A Dream in the Desert

Sasuke was slowly putting a few bags on the back of his pure black horse called Kuro .He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while.Kuro wasn't making any noises knewing that his master needs a few quiet moments.Sasuke took another deep breath and checked through his stuff one more time.These few bags were now all of his belongings.hah…so ironic!

Few days ago he was the owned half of Uchiha's kingdom!

Few days ago he was a young beautiful prince with a bright future!

But now…

He was not even a citizen of his home land. He chuckled to himself.

Kuro slowly began to walk.at the castle's gate Sasuke turned around and glanced at his mother's window.She was standing there…clenching the curtain in her small fists and crying.

He slowly turned back and rode out of the castle.The only regret he had was these tears his mother was shedding in silence.

He no longer cared about the rest of his … so called Family!

About a brother who stood at a side,stared at him silently and didn't say a single word to protect his little brother.

When Sasuke was a kid his older brother was no less than a god to him.He was always trying his best to be like his brother…but as he grew up their bond slowly weakend and he was glad it did.

That blank face!How much he hated it.

It is true that Sasuke was always trying to hide his emotions but he also knew that sometimes showing no expression at all is the sign of weakness.

No … he was not going to be like his brother.He would do his best to protect what was important to him.That he knew!

He smirked to himself while leaving behind streets.Street that he will never set foorstep in them…never again.

Simply because now he was banished…by his own father.

A man he used to do anything just to gain some of his love.How foolish!

His life is really a wasted life!And now he was somehow glad.

Glad that he was getting away from people who threw him out so easily.

Its true he wanted to to protect the little animal but when his father…his own father gave him those …options!?...He somehow went berserk.That stubborn part of him was roaring in anger and well, now he was facing the consequences!

No one approached him.They just stared at him.Once in a while he could hear a sob.

_Its ok they will forget me soon they have another prince anyway!_

Soon city's main gate were in front of him.This time he didn't turn around and kept going.After all this place was no longer his home.

Suddenly a little girl ran after him:

"Hey mister!wait!mister!"

He stopped Kuro and the little girl reached him.She pointed to an old woman while panting: "Grandma wants to give you something!"

An old woman slowly came near Sasuke and reached a kinky old hand to him.She was holding a very strange and ugly looking fruit?

She slowly dropped it in his hand and whispered:

"For your mate and children"

Then she slowly walked away, leaning on her grandchild.Sasuke stared at her fading figure in shock.

_What?My mate and children?But…I don't have any!_

_Well having it wont hurt.I think I will keep it._

_Tch…mate and children…the hell!_

Kuro began to trot.Sasuke was heading toward Red forest.This huge forest was all around the Uchiha kingdom and was called by this name because it was full of red leaf trees.

Sasuke was planning to wonder around for a while.Now that he was forcefully free he wasn't going to waste it.He had lots of …plans!

Suddenly something orange popped in front of his horse and Kuro quickly stopped.Sasuke stared at the the orange fluffy thing in front of him.yupp…no doubt about it.there he was, standing…wagging his tails like a happy puppy…actually a very happy one!

Sasuke growled as loud as he could:

" You!I've had enough of you.Get the hell out of my sight!"

Fox stood on his back paws ,whimpering in a happy voice.

" Aww..How cute you are!But you know what?I …don't…care!!!

Get lost!"

He stared at fox waiting for him to do so but the fox…totally ignored him!

"Ok.Kuro keep going and if he tried to get in your way you are so damn free to step on him."

Kuro began to move but at the same time the fox began to bounce around him.

"Tch.What the hell is wrong with you?Why are you so damn happy bouncing around like this?Alright!I'm warning you ,Kuro kicks whatever that gets near him very……….."

Sasuke's eyes were plopping out of his head.Kuro was nuzzling the little fox!

"um..Ku..Kuro…….wha…."

His horse!Kuro!The wold horse who kicked everyone else except Sasuke and even Itachi was afraid to approach was nuzzling and licking this chibi fox!

"Ok,I'm getting seriously worried.Maybe that old man was right when he said you may not be a normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Well,Sasuke never finished his sentence simply because they began to fall…fall and fall…in something like a never ending well.Kuro was neighing madly and Sasuke was too shocked to do anything and then they hit the ground!

A very soft ground!

A hot breeze blowed over them and something got into Sasuke's mouth.He spit it and slowly opened his eyes and saw……SAND?

He looked around in total confusion…..DESERT?

He kept swirling in his place….sand was EVERYWHERE…in every damn direction he was looking at!

Yes…they were seriously in the middle of a freaking huge desert!

Sasuke tripped and swirled down a sand hill.Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand.Damn…what the hell!

He had cut himself thanks to a sharp broken rock.Kuro was trying hard to stand on the troublesome sands.Sasuke was mumbling curses triyng to do the same.Something scratched his pant and he heard a whimper.He looked down and growled in anger:

"You!this is all your doing isn't it?Why did you bring us here?

Hurry up and take us back.RIGHT NOW!"

The fox whimpered again and tried to lick Sasuke's wounded hand but he pushed him away with anger:

"What are you doing stupid?Are you a dog or something?I said hurry up and take us back!"

The poor fox ran and hid behind Kuro and whimpered with sadness.Kuro glared at Sasuke.

"What?Now you are glaring at ME?Ok fine!Everything is my fault.Happy now?"

Sasuke sat on the warm sand with crossing arms,his back on Kuro and fox:

"Really why is this happening?What the hell have I done to deserve all this shit?"

He shouted at sky:

"Is this because I was complaining all the time?Cause I wanted a change?

But this is not the god damn change I wanted!!!Even as punishment…this is just too much!"Damn

The little fox was trying to sneak near Sasuke again .When he finally made it and was going to lick his hand Sasuke chose that moment to swing his fists in anger and scared the hell out of the fox.He quickly ran and hid again.

Sasuke spent a whole hour just cursing , swearing and kicking.

Kuro and fox had long given up on him.The little fox was taking a nap on Kuro's back and the horse was munching something ,both totally ignoring him.Finally Sasuke was out of breath but …damn he was feeling better!

"Well sitting here wont solve anything and since appearantly our little fox has nothing to do with this-he glared at the fox and was ignored in return-so we have no choice but to move on.We may find a way out of this hell.O,k move it before we get roasted by the sun!"

They were having a very hard time moving on the sandy hills.Well at least two of them had ,cause the fox was comfortable at Kuro's back.Sasuke was trying to use a scarf to protect himself from all the annoying sands focused on getting into his mouth and eyes and well he wasn't very successful.But what annoyed him the most was the damn hot breeze blowing over them once in a while!

They kept walking until nightfall and they weren't realy bored. After all a very angry Sasuke snapping every few hours was quite amusing.Cursing all the world including himself ,an red apple , an orange fox and a certain black horse!

Finally Kuro lost his patience and kicked him hard in the back.

The little fox was staring at the big fire with wide eyes.He was realy amazed when Sasuke created this with his breath of fire.Appearantly it was some kind of jutsu Sasuke was good at.At first fox was too scared to even get near it.after all Sasuke was threatening to burn his tail but after receiving another kick from Kuro stopped doing so and soon they sat around the fire peacefully…almost.

Sasuke began to roast some meat on the fire and fox wagged his tail in happiness.Sasuke smirked:

"What are you so happy about?You are not getting any!"

And quickly got further away from Kuro but something more powerfull than Kuro's kick soon challenged him.He looked down to find the little fox staring at him…with a pair of big blue eyes…teary ones…Sasuke gulped…the eyes were slowling getting bigger and …well..obvious who lost….a certain raven haired!

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.His hand was now realy hurting and he even had fever.Well he deserved it,ignoring such a deep wound.He moved in his place and stared at the full moon and slowly …slowly…

Something cracked in the fire.Sasuke blinked.His vision was blurry.No…wait…sands…sands were floating in the air…slowly swirling…moving toward…someone?

He blinked again and then he saw it.He was standing there right in front of Sasuke and behind the fire.His very long golden hair floating behind him.Staring at sasuke with…a very familiar pair of eyes…big blue eyes.

They kept staring at each other in silence.Sasuke was afraid to blink,fearing that the creature would disappear.What was he? A fire spirit?Was he standing behind the fire or in the fire?Sasuke could no longer tell.and then…

The creature smiled…Sasuke began to feel like he was…drunk?

The creature slowly passed through fire and came close to Sasuke.

So close that he could feel his warm breath.was he going to …kiss him?

Sasuke 's heart began to beat faster in his chest.Ready to fly out of his cage.

Creature grinned and brushed his lips on Sasuke's.Sasuke's heart was going crazy but then the spirit grabbed his wounded hand and licked it.

_Wha….._

Sasuke felt a very cooling feelling slowly took over him.Very nice and soothing….his vision became blurry again…the creature turned around…behind him sun was rising.

Sasuke blinked and opened his eyes.The sun was high in the sky.Kuro was munching again and the fox was stretching his body.

That dream…that beautiful unhuman dream…what was that about?

Come to think of that creature had …fox ears and rails!?

Sasuke stared down at the fox that was scratching his head with one of his back paws.

_Ok…this is not good…I'm going crazy…NO…I'm getting SICK!_

And of course he forgot about a hand that was not wounded anymore.

Tbc

So minna what do u think?I wrote this when I was realy tired just arrived from university.my head was full of plant names so forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Please review or slowly I will lose my motivation.updating this all depends on your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4:Witch

Hello to everyone!

Really sorry for not updating sooner.I'm just too busy this semester and I really mean too busy!

Anyway I really hope I have less errors in this chapter.I have also edited the other three.God, it was so full of mistakes that I could hardly believe my eyes!

So thanks for reading them and thanks for forgiving the errors in this one.Here is the next chappie!!

Review,ne!(Puppy eyes)

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto!(Totally forgot about this)

* * *

**Chapter four: Witch**

After five days,Sasuke's worst nightmare finally happened!

They were out of water.

Sasuke was standing above a big hill,shading his eyes with one hand,desprate to find some water.Three days of walking toward north and still no sign of water or any other living being!Sasuke was beginning to think they were the only beings of this damn freaking desert and Sadly none of them was prepared to fall in the middle of this damn freaking desert!

Sasuke knew he had to hurry.Actually he was already dead worried.

No matter how strong Kuro was,he still wasn't used to this kind of climate!

He was panting heavily and had more troubles in walking and sliding from sand hills.In Sasuke's amaze, the fox was in a better condition,though he wasn't hyper anymore.

Somehow Sasuke knew the fox is also worried for the horse.Sasuke had finally given up on finding what the fox really was,though he was sure the fox was not even a bit normal.That dream…he still could remember every single detail of it and he was no longer sure the problem was his mind alone but for now, their hands were full enough with more concerning matters.

Sasuke was swirling around himself on top of a hill.

_sand…sand….sand….damn_

Fox slowly came near him and nuzzled his leg.Sasuke looked down at him:

"I don't see anything…its all sand…sand…and more sand!If things keep going this way…I don't know what the hell I can do anymore!"

Fox kept staring at him.then slowly turned around and glanced at the horse,then the sun,sands,he was looking …confused?

Sasuke was watching him the whole time:

"What?What is it?Recently u are always looking confused!

Fox stared at him again and Sasuke stared back,thinking how much the fox was humanlike,almost like he was…

Fox scratched his face.He looked like he wasn't sure about what to say…or even to say anything!

Sasuke said: "Look…I know…You are not a normal fox…Whatever you are is not an animal and well,we need to slowly begin to trust each other.so I was wondering …if you can help…I mean any special powers or….Do you have such things?"

Fox stared at him with his big blue eyes.Sasuke gulped.

_This damn creature is too cute…he is sooo on my nerve!_

Finally…fox nodded.Saauke's eyes sparkled and he quickly sat on the sands,startling the poor fox: "I knew…I knew…So can you…um..help?"

Fox had jumped away but realizing Sasuke just wanted to sit ,came near again.Sasuke repeated: "So,can you?"

Fox went deep in thoughts.Then suddenly jumped off the hill,sniffing around.Sasuke quickly followed him.He was drawing something on the sands.First it was like a …swirl?But he added a few lines and now it was like…sun?

Then he stared at Sasuke ,trying to say something.

"What?You want something?"

Fox whimpered and nodded.He slowly draw something new like…a leaf?

"You want a leaf?"

Fox nodded again.Sasuke frowned.

"But we don't have any and this is a desert!Only leaf or…any part of plant works?"

Fox scratched his head,thinking.Finally he shrugged and nodded.Sasuke began to look around,Then went searching in his bags.Kuro was taking a nap and didn't move.Sasuke kept searching and suddenly remembered something.Tea leaves!He had some!He quickly found a sack full of them and hurried to the fox.Fox sniffed the sack and nodded with excitement.

"So…What now?...hah?...you want me to put them in the middle of swirl thing?...how much?all?...hah…This better works or else…"

Sasuke emptied the sack on the warm sands and stood away while Fox stood above the swirl and closed his eyes.Sasuke kept staring at him in excitement.After a few moments,suddenly fox beagn to glow,shivering slightly and sands….began to swirl around him.Sasuke's eyes got wide.…it was just like…his dream!

The fox glowed more and more,Sasuke's heart beating faster and faster and suddenly…

Nothing!

Sasuke tilted his head,lifting one eyebrow.The glowing slowly fade away and fox quickly opened his eyes with happiness to…see Sasuke staring at him.He blinked and stared back,suddenly jumped and swirled around himself with shock to see…no change?That was when his jaw dropped open…Seems like this wasn't what he was expecting.

"So what are you trying to say?That it didn't work?But…why?I mean…you were really glowing and doing stuff."

Fox shook his head with confusion.Appearantly he had no answers!

Now Sasuke was really worried and desprate.He could breath fire but he couldn't throw out water!

"Alright,you two stay here.I will go searching ahead.Dont move from here or I will lose u.got it?Oi…you stupid fox…yeah,I'm talking to you,who else?Got it?...Good!

Sasuke slowly turned away.

"Ok ,god,I know you're there..I admit…so….a little help please?"

He checked his sword and other weapons,took a deep breath and began walking.

He was walking for three hours.

Still nothing!He couldn't afford to get too far away from his companians but going back with empty hands was also…

_Why?Why the fox's magic didn't work?The leaves Or something else?Why are we here to begin with?A trap?Curse?But who?...Damn,I don't get what's going on!_

He looked up again and froze.Less than a mile away,there was a huge black tent,surrounded by…trees?He blinked a few times._A mirage?_

It certainly looked like one.It was like a peace of heaven in the middle of hell!

_Well,whatever.Lets pray that its real!_

And he began running.

"Hello??Anybody here?Hello?"

No answer,no sound…too quite!

Sasuke gulped.He really didn't want to go inside of that tent.Lets just say He didn't have … a good feeling.He began to circle around it…and then he saw it!!!

Oh,that beautiful beautiful creature made of black stones which you can jump in and die!If dry that is!A well!

He was having a hard himself not to bounce.He threw in a small stone and listened to the sounds.

_Yes,thank you god,its not dry!_

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.Sasuke jumped and quickly turned around to face …a woman!

She was dressed in a long black robe and had a black scarf around her head,a few pinkish bangs on her forehead.She smiled,her eyes sparkling with happiness:

"Hello Sasuke-kun!Long time no see!"

Sasuke's hand was still on his sword.

_What?This woman…how the hell she knows my name?_

"How do I know your name,is that what you are wondering about?"

Sasuke slowly nodded,still ready to draw out his sword.The woman grabbed his hands.

"Moo you meanie,you have forgotten me!"

She blinked a few times rapidly,giving her best smile.

Sasuke sooo hated this face,the familiar annoying fan girl face!

He tried to pull away his hand but the woman didn't let go.

"Oii,Let go !I don't know who the hell you are and I don't have time for you.This well,does it belong to you?I just want some water and I'm willing to pay for i…

She bent forward,her face just inches away from his:

"Forget about water darling,just come with me,ne!"

She blowed her breath into his face:

"Please?"

Sasuke blinked.His vision was becoming blurry.His thoughts fading away and soon the light in his eyes was gone: "Sure!"

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the black ceiling,his mind completely empty.His head was in someone's lap and a hand was stroking his hair.He tilted his head to see a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Ne,Sasuke-kun I really missed you."

_Who…Who the hell is talking?_

"Every day and every night,all I'm thinking about is you."

_Where were I?Where am I?_

"How about you?"

_Who is she?I don't know her.What is she talking about?Do I know her?_

She chuckled:

"Stop confusing yourself.You are safe now.You wanted to find me and now you have ,so don't thing anymore."

_Really?I wanted to…find her?_

"Don't worry anymore.You are safe here.you are HOME!)

_Home?..._

She kept combing his hair with her long fingers again and again:

"Forget everything…EVERYTHING!"

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes,falling into a deep sleep as he forgot…Everything!

_He was beautiful.Standing there,looking at Sasuke with a smile.His blond hair all over his body.Three whisker lines on each chick,he was something between a fox and a human.He was simply…_

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.The woman's face was right above his face.her face frowning:

"Wha…What are you thinking about?Those images…who…you are not SUPPOSED TO…You are supposed to think about ME…remember ME…SAKURA…!"

Her voice was shaking.

_You?About you?I will think about…_

Suddenly he hear a voice in his head.A new voice.

"_Where are you?_"

It was his first time hearing it but…it wasn't unfamiliar…Is that even possible?

"_Sasuke please,don't leave me,answer me!_"

The voice was sad,desprate.Sasuke didn't like his tone.

_Who…Who are you?_

"_Don't leave me,please,please…._

_Call my name.Call it and I will find you.I will get through this damn barrier.Please,You have to help me!_"

_Your name?But I don't know…_

"_I know…It's my fault.It's all my fault.I should have trusted you!Sooner…sooner…but…it's stil alright…I promise…this time…I will protect you…just call my name…call my_ _name…_"

_….How?_

"_Can't you hear it?Please, you have to!..._"

_I can't…_

"_SAY IT!SAY IT!YOU CAN!YOU CAN!SAY IT!!!!!!_"

Sasuke opened his mouth and shouted a single word with all of his strength:

"NARUTO!"

Sakura jumped away in shock.

_What?Why?Who is Naruto?This is not possible!Why is he acting like this?Was my spell weak?I even enchanted him twice!...How_

She began pacing around the tent while Sasuke was squirming in his place.

_That's it.I don't have another choice._

She took out a hidden necklace out of her robe,A very small potion hanging on it then she slowly approached Sasuke.

_It's alright.He will be fine.I will take care of him.I can't let him go…I can't…_

She put the potion on Sasuke's lips ,slowly tilting it….

Something clashed hard to her,throwing her to the other side of the tent.Se screamed: "What?"

A little fox was in front of her with his hair puffed,showing her his teeth in anger.Sakura's eyes were wide: "You!"

The fox growled in anger:

"That's my line you bitch!This is all your doing!How dare you!"

She screamed back: "So that fox…The fox that sacred apple chose…is you?"

"Yeah,me,me,me,got a problem with it?"

Sakura began to shake with the same level of anger:

"Of course I do!Sasuke-kun is mine!"

Fox puffed even more:

"What?Who the hell are you?You are just a bitch…No,a witch... in the middle of a freaking desert…hey…wait a minute…you planned all this…you brought us here by you magic and you enchanted us to come right into your lair!Thats why I couldn't use my magic!"

Sakura screamed: "Yeah,I did all that to get him!Finally…after so many years…but you…if I knew you are with him…I thought a dog or something was pulled with him…NOT A DAMN DEMON PRINCE!

How the hell you got through my barrier?"

Fox hissed: "What?And here I was thinking you actually know me!You just know me by name don't you,brat?You think a stupid little witch girl can stop me?ME?THE NINE TALE DEMON PRINCE?SON OF GREAT KYUUBI LORD?HOW FOOLISH!"

He swinged his tails and hit Sakura hard.

She screamed and crashed to a table:

"You!I will kill you!"

"Once again,that's my line you bitch!"

And he charged toward her.This time she dodged him and launched a curse in return.

Fox swinged his tails again and reflected the curse back to her.She screamed and jumped away.A horse was neighing madly out side of the tent.

Naruto growled: "I will make you regret ever messing with his head!"

And he began pulling in the air into his maout.Saukra gulped and dived toward a chest.

Her fingers moving as fast as possible,opening the old chest.Fox blew a black cannon toward her.Sakura jumped away but not quick enough.Her right hand got hit and she screamed in pain,her flash burning.She turned around to face the fox and threw a dagger she was clenching in her fist.

A pure black dagger.Fox shielded himself with his red chakra but what happened next was not what he was expecting.The dagger went through…hitting him hard right above his heart!

His eyes were wide with shock as his chakra slowly fade away,only one word in his mind.

_How?..._

He fell on the floor heavily.blood gushing out of his chest.

_Sasuke…I need to…_

Sakura was laughing madly:

Hehehe…How is this kitsune prince?Do you like it?You weren't expecting it right?This dagger is called The demon bane!A treasure remained from my father!Even you can't …

Something hit her head,making her see stars and the she was grabbed from her collar .She heard a hoarse voice coming out of a mouth right near her ear :

"This is my first time hitting a woman…and if you move a single finger it won't be the last time!"

She could feel his anger licking from every word.

"Sa..suke…kun…I"

"SHUT UP!SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Sasuke swinged his hand through her away.She hit the floor hard and began crying,hiding her face in her hands.

"Sasuke-kun..No..Please…"

Sasuke ran toward the bleeding fox and quickly picked him up.His hands were shaking.The fox was already drowned in his own blood.Sasuke bit his lip hard,making it bleed and slowly turned toward the witch:

"Heal this!Heal this right now!"

Sakura kept sobbing: "I can't!"

"NOW"

She cried harder: "I really can't!He is a demon….that dagger is special…I don't know…"

Sasuke was shaking in fury with his eyes closed.He took a deep breath and rushed out of the cursed tent.A few more second and he would really kill the woman.

Kuro was trotting toward him,neighing out of worry.Sasuke quickly jumped on his back while holding the wounded fox tightly.

"Run Kuro…get out of here before I kill her!"

Kuro began trotting but suddenly a figure jumped in his way.Sakura screamed with full desperation:

"NO,SASUKE-KUN!I BEG YOU!DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY WOMAN!YOU ENCHANTED US!BROGHT US TO THIS HELL AND NOW YOU HAVE ALMOST KILLED MY…MY LITTLE FOX!"

"No…No…NO…Please,I love you…Don't leave me!"

"You don't even know me…I don't even know you!"

Sakura was now kneeling on the ground,her hands together like she wanted to pray:

"NO,I do!I do!Remember…many years ago…at your birthday…you were turning Eleven!

_flash back_

_A little girl was clenching her father's hand as they passd throught the castle's halls.Her fatherwas summoned to the castle by the king's order.Appearantlay he was supposed to make some kind of charm for…the youngest prince's birthday?Servants were everywhere,rushing around to prepare the castle for the ceremony.Right before entering the main hall,her father looked at her and whispered in a low voice: "Sakura please follow this maid to the garden and play there until my work is finished.I will come to pick you up.ok?Just be a good girl and don't go anywhere else."_

_Sakura nodded and ran away happily after the maid.The main guided her to a pair of very big doors and then quickly went away after her other duties.Sakura opened one of the doors with a little force and happily ran inside the garden to…crash to someone?_

_She looked up to see a very beautiful and handsome boy…her heart was beating madly…!_

_She smiled shyly: "He…Hello!"_

_The boy looked at her with his beautiful black eyes and smiled.A beautiful smile full of kindness: "Hello my lady!"_

_The little girl couln't even move.She was….in Love!_

_End of flash back_

Sakura shouted: "Do you remember now?"

Sasuke was staring at her…Something in the back of his mind…

_Flash back_

_He was standing in the garden,pulling the fresh air into his lungs.Today was his birthday but it was just the beginning of the day and he was already annoyed with all the stupid rush and commotion so he had sneaked out of his room to the garden to have some peace.Suddenly he heard his mather calling him from a balcony:_

_"Sasuke,dear!Come ,we need to get your measures one more time!"_

_Tch…_

_Sasuke growled and slowly head the doors but before reaching to the knob,one of the doors was cracked open and a girl clashed to him._

_Tch…_

_The girl looked up at his face and slowly turned as red as a tomato,her face making a beautiful contrast with her pinkish hair!_

_Ugh…_

_She said shyly: "He..Hello!"_

_Her arms were around Sasuke's neck and she was blocking his way and Sasuke was more than annoying for many reasons:_

_"Will you please get out of my way?I'm in a hurry and your arms are really annoying!"_

_He pushed her arms away and quickly left,leaving the girl froze in her place and an open mouth,drooling?_

_In the other hands,Sasuke was mumbling in annoyance,glad that the girl was at least a little shy or his morning would turn into a hell!_

_End of flash back_

Sasuke came back to reality and blinked.A girl with pink hair and green eyes!No wonder he was able to remember.

Sasuke took a deep breath and glared at her:

"You know what?It's not your fault!You are mentally sick and you need to see a doctor therefore I forgive you but let me tell your this,pray,pray that he will survive or else…I will find you againand this time choke you to death with my own hands!"

With another glared he rode away,ignoring Sakura's crying and screams.He had more important matters to be worried about.The fox was shaking and Sasuke's shirt was already drenched from the fox's blood.He gulped and whispered: "Please,Please,don't die on me…Please)

A loud crack was heard and Sasuke turned around to see the tent falling apart,Sakura's spell and barrier being broken.

He turned around and never saw the girl again.

* * *

God,I thought I will never finish typing this.I don't hate Sakura.I actually really like her.I mean now that she is kind and sister like.She was a real bitc at the beginning of the serie.Well,tell me what u think,ne! 


	5. Chapter 5:The First kiss

Hey minna!

Enjoy(hope u will) and Review( if you really like my story and want me motivated!Cause I'm having complicated feelings about this.).This chapter is long to make up for my delay.

**Love you all Yaoi Lovers**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Chapter five: The First Kiss**

Sasuke slowly put the little fox on the sands while Kuro was nuzzling the fox with worry.Sasuke poured the last of their waters on his fingers and gently brushed them on the fox's lips.His orange fur was already drenched in blood and he was panting painfully.Sasuke nervously touched the dagger.Fox squeaked and he quickly pulled his hand away.

(Damn…damn…damn…Why I never bothered to learn some healing Jutsus?!)

He slowly picked up the fox again and held him gently in his arms.He was so small and fragile,Like he would disappear into the thin air in any moment.

"Naruto,can you hear me?Please,talk to me!"

Fox whimpered.

"Naruto,you have to help me!I have no idea about what to do!"

He was about to lose his control,his eyes were burning for some reason.

"Please idiot,I'm not used to this,please!"

Fox slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was caressing his head,looking at him with teary eyes:

"Hey teme,you remember my name!"

Sasuke felt so happy hearing the fox talking that wanted to squeeze him tightly.

"Of course I do dobe,you were shouting it all over my head."

Naruto smiled: "Why are your eyes teary my cold hearted prince?...Doesn't suit your image…and … I will be fine…and …don't call me…dobe…."

His voice slowly went off.

"Naruto?Oh,god!How Naruto?The dagger is right above your heart!

We have to do something!I have already done anything I knew…but…It's not working!

You were shouting at that stupid woman that you are a demon prince….

Can't you use your magic or something?"

Fox smirked painfully: "Sasuke…since I'm a demon…I'm not supposed to get wounded by a mere dagger but…this is different…I was…careless…

"Forget about what is already Done!What should we do Now??Your wound is turning black…It's spreading on your chest!"

Sasuke gasped: 'Oh no…poison…this is poison!"

Now he was really going crazy.Everything was getting worse and worse by a moment.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…back…in your kingdom…I should have…"

Sasuke snapped:

"FORGET ABOUT MY FUCKING KINGDOM!!DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR WOUND!"

He shouted again: "we need a GOD DAMN HEALER!"

Suddenly Naruto said: " Sasuke…I just realized…"

"WHA…what?"

"Iruka-sensei…"

Sasuke said confused: "Who?What are you talking about?'

"We may be …able to teleport…to them."

"Wha…TELEPORT?...Naruto if you can do something like that take us to a DAMN CITY!"

Kuro neighed with anger.The fox was hardly breathing and Sasuke wasn't being helpful!He was more like a hysteric woman!

"Ok…ok…I will shut the hell up…whatever you say….tell me what to do!"

"I don't… know …I'm not strong enough!"

"NARUTO…you are making me CRAZY!"

"Wind"

"Hah?Wind what?Talk to me damn it!"

"Shut up teme…I will…call the winds!"

Sasuke stared at him.(Call the wind?)

Naruto took a deep breath and whispered:

"Sisters,Brothers,help me,I need your help…I'm dying!"

The momenthe said the words,a gentle wind blew over them…another one and then suddenly a very powerful wind appeared and began swirling around them.

Sasuke was holding the fox close to his chest.He could hear…voices!Children voices!

"Onii-chan!What have you done?!"

"Oh No!Hurry…Naruto Onii-chan is wounded!"

"Sleep Onii-chan.We will protect you!"

The wind turned to a very strong tornado and created a sand storm.Sasuke fell down on his knees while protecting the little fox under his body.he shouted:

"Kuro!Naruto what about Kuro?"

A childish voice whispered to his ear:

"Don't worry human.Just…close your eyes."

The whole world began to shake and swirl.Sasuke closed his eyes as his consciousness fade away.

…….

He blinked and stared at the wooden ceiling.

(This is …where am I?...We were in a desert…and then…NARUTO!)

"NARUTO!"Sasuke jumped and yelled,hit by realization.

He looked at his hands.They were empty.He quickly jumped out of the bed he was in and yelled:

"NARUTO?...NARUTO?...ANSWER ME!!"

He swirled around himseld and then saw a door.He was about to rush to it but it got open and a man stepped in:

"Hush,Prince Sasuke!Cakm down!Naruto is asleep."

The man had brown hair and a scar across His nose.his face was…kind and gentle.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Calm down.Everything is alright.He is better now!The poison is out of his body."

Sasuke scowled: "Really?He is fine?Where is he?"

Man smiled: "He is in his room,resting and my husband is giving him demonic medicines.He will be weak for quite a while but his life is no longer in danger."

A wind blew blowed over Sasuke and shuffled his hair,followed by a childish famalliar voice: " He is better NOW but it seems certain SOMEONE is at fault for his injuries!"

Man scolded the voice: "Noichi…stop that!Its not his fault this happened to Naruto!I already know the whole story so DON'T blame him!And he needs to rest!"

"No!"

Man turned to Sasuke in surprise: "N..o…Excuse me?"

"I want to see him.Right now!"

Man stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled again:

"I understand.Please follow me and…since you didn't ask…I'm Iruka!"

……………..

Sasuke followed the man called I ruka out of the room which turned out to be a wooden hut in the middle of a beautiful field of weat!

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.After all those sands this amazing view was …hard to believe.It was beautiful…and magical!Like a painting on a simple wall.

Sasuke pulled the fresh air into his abused lungs.Ah …it was nice to breath!

He turned to Iruka:

"Where is this place?We were in the middle of a desert!"

Iruka who was walking toward a hill followed by Sasuke,chuckled:

"Well,That's a hard question.This place is everywhere and actually…nowhere!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Well,This is a magical place.My husband built this place in a special dimension.A moving dimension.Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and then narrowed his eyes:

"Your…husband?"

Iruka blushed: "Oh,That's right.You are new to this whole thing.Yes,my husband.His name is Kakashi.He is a …Wolf demon."

Sasuke didn't say anything.What was he supposed to say?

When they reached the top of the hill, a beautiful mansion appeared.

"See that mansion?Naruto is there."

Sasuke scowled: "Why were we separated?Why was I in a different place?"

"Oh,you see,Kakashi is using Demon magic.Very strong ones so Its better for we humen to stay away."

"You are not demon?"

"No,I'm just like you except…I'm quite old…um..long story."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,eyeing the man carefully:

"So what's your relationship with Naruto?You can't be his parents since you are both male."

"Actually we are his foster parents but I have to tell you that in demon world ,male couples are able to produce children."

Sasuke froze,his leg stopped in the middle of air.

"What…wha…you are kidding ,right?"

"No!"

Sasuke stared at him completely dumbfounded.Iruka's chuckle snapped him out of his…fantasy and he quickly regained his normal exposure.

"Um,so You two also have-"

"No!We don't.I'm supposed to play the role of mother but…I'm human so…"

He didn't continue.A shadow was over his face and his lips had turned to slits.

None of them spoke anymore words,both deep in their own thoughts.

……….

Iruka slowly open the door and whispered:

"Kakashi?Are you done?Sasuke-san is here and he wants to see Naruto."

A man with beautiful silver hair appeared above the stairs.Most of his face was covered with a mask but what surprised Sasuke the most was his red eye.

(Where have I seen this eye?)Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Yo,I'm Kakashi!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment but Sasuke's wasn't really sure about what he saw.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?!"

Sasuke lift an eyebrow:

"Yes,that's what I said.Is there a problem"

Man smiled and waved his hand: "Of course not.Welcome!Welcome!"

"Is it ok for us to come inside Kakashi?"Iruka said this looking at his husband.

"Hehe…Of course dear.Actually great timing.Naruto asked me to bring Sasuke-kun here!"

He opened his mouth but realized that the boy had already passed him, quickly running upstairs to where he knew Naruto was asleep.Kakashi chuckled.

"Youth!Oi…Sasuke-kun don't push him alright!He is very weak!"

His answer was a growl!

He chuckled again and leaped down the stairs toward Iruka.

"Kakashi you idiot!Don't do this.Are you a kid or something?"

Kakashi grabbed his arm and yanked him forward into his embrace:

"Come dear.What they want now is most likely privacy!"

And pulled him toward the door.Before closing the door Iruka yelled:

"We are right outside!Call us if you needed any…Kakashi stop it!"

His voice fade away since the door was already closed.Of course Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to it.He swallowed and very gently…opened the wooden door.Curtains were closed and it took him sometime to adjust his eyes.The room was quite simple and had a very few furnitures .A round window currently covered was the only source of light but right in the corner,a huge bed was placed and Sasuke could hear the slow breathing sounds of the figure laying on it.A weak voice called:

"Sa..suke?"

His heart skip a beat.This voice…His voice!

He swallowed hard and approached the bed in tip-toe.

(Is it him?Is it possible?What if I'm wrong?What if it was simply a dream?What if…it wasn't…him?)

A slim hand reached to his and a shy voice murmured: "It's me Sasuke…Naruto…The little fox…your little fox."

Fear faded away in a blink of an eye.Yes,Whoever it was…it was His little fox.He grasped the hand in his own and stepped closer.

"I know!"

The fragile figure smiled.Sasuke stared at the beautiful azure eyes while slowly sitting beside the bed on the ground,still holding the cold hand.

IT WAS HIM!

His heart was beating like crazy.A fire burning and growling in his chest.He tightened his hold around the hand:"Your cold!You were…always warm."

He blushed: "Guess the damn wound really got to me but um.."He ate the rest of his sentence,biting his lip in worry.Sasuke just stared at the beautiful creature,afraid to blink for a second,afraid to open his eyes and see him disappeared.Sasuke had never really thought of anything as beautiful but now he was!He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes.Heis body was fragile and very slim and there wer Three whisker lines on each cheeks of his cute baby like face completed with a pair of pink lips.

"Um,Surprise!"He smiled sheepishly.

"Your ears are pointed."Sasuke said with his usual face.

"Hah?...Uh.. yeah, guess they are ..!Um..Sorry."

Sasuke lift an eyebrow: "For what dobe?"

"Um…for..HEY!WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I see,you are kinda slow."

Naruto gave him a pout and tried to pull his hand out of Sasuke's but Sasuke wasn't going to let go:

"I don't believe you!Treating a wounded person like an idiot!Let go!"

"I treat you whatever I like dobe but that's not the point….Thank you!"

He murmured.

Azure eyes widened and then slowly he smiled.His eyes glinting gratefully with happiness. "Don't mention it."He murmured back while blushing cutely.

An awkward silence filled the room.Naruto stole a glance at him who was looking at the ceiling.Was he …blushing?

"So…Naruto…care to explain?"

Naruto gulped and looked at the onyx eyes that now were staring at his.He knew this would come.

"I…surprised you ,didn't I?"

"Not really.I was kinda expecting this.You healed me once in the desert."

Naruto gasped:"You …saw me?Then…why…-"

"I thought it was a dream.Took me some time to…put things together."

Naruto grinned: "You are kinda slow,aren't you?"

"Shut up,It's not like I deal with shapeshifting foxes everyday!"

The blond chuckled:"I guess you don't"

"So…I'm still waiting…why..didn't you tell me?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and gulped.He stared at the floor and murmured:

"I was afraid…at that time…I was simply afraid…"

"Of what?Me jumping you?"Sasuke said in a cold voice but still holding the small hand in his.

Naruto almost choked on his own saliva:"NO!WHA..OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then why?"

"I was afraid of…them but also about you…I thought… you may not like me."

Sasuke gawked at him.

"Do you…like me?"Blond asked shyly.

Sasuke shook his head with disbelief: "Naruto you really need to have more self confidence."

"Wh…I'm a very confidant person.I just sometimes…sometimes….

Sasuke looked at him.His eyes were shut,trying desprately to hold back tears.

Guilt took over him.

(What the fuck I'm doing?I'm such an idiot!Look at what I have done now!)

"Look,Naruto,Nevermind.Forget what I said. You don't have to explain any-"

"No,I need to tell you…I need…your forgiveness!"

He stared at the blue teary eyes that now were filled with strength and determination.

He smirked: "For what dobe?Saving me from a crazy bitch?...I mean witch?"

"No,for what happened back at your kingdom.Please don't' say anything and let me do the talk…and…don't be worried…I need to…lift this weight off my chest."

Sasuke looked at him for a second and slowly nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes,trying to concentrate:

"You see,I'm from a very famous demon clan,Nine tails foxes.My father Kyuubi, the greatest leader of our clan fell in love with a Wind spirit and well,I'm here.

When I was born everyone were happy.They considered me…a gift cause you see,though we were a very strong clan we had a very few new born every century,some of them never surviving.Mothers would die together with their children so couples begin to fear…trying for babies But my mother was a wind spirit not a nine tail.In your standards He was also a male but we really don't have genders…so he gave birth easily and I was the first baby born after…centuries.Just imagine the bliss I was in…hehe."

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile…very faintly of course!

"But then The Great Demon wars happened.Guess I didn't bring luck with myself…"

He swallowed hardly,once again fighting with his tears.Sasuke gave a light pressure to his hand,encouraging him to continue.

"Well I was very small and I really don't remember much.Kakashi came after me.I'm talking about the silver hair guy you must have already seen and he took me from where I was hidden.Many years later I found out what really had happened to my clan but the point is…I was alone!The last Nine tail fox of the world!"

Sasuke gulped at hearing these heavy words.Just imagining it was…

"Skiping these parts,this whole being alone made me very vulnerable.I was very young.Kakashi did all he could but he isn't a fox demon so …I don't' know all the secrets and powers of my clan and some of my powers are not even awakened.

Kakashi and Iruka told me to stay away from other demons and human beings.Demons are quite aggressive with strangers.Humans…well, let's just say whenever I show my true form which you are looking at …I regret it later on….They get scared and insult me or even try to capture me and …and…-"

"Enough Naruto.I have heard enough.I understand so-"

"No!I'm not finish!Please…let me finish!"

"…."

"Back at your kingdom…took me a while to realize what was going on.I mean an apple appeared out of nowhere and it smelled really good.I had never smelt something that good and then you appeared with the same scent all over youl and- "

"Wait,smell?I smelled?The same as the Sacred apple?"

"Hm,to me at least!"

"…."

"I really wanted to help you…to tell them that I'm not a mere animal….that they don't have the right to judge you like that….but…I was afraid of their reaction…your…reaction.I'm sorry.please…forgive me."

He didn't continue and turned his face away.Sasuke smiled.Somehow him getting kicked out of his kingdom held no importance for him anymore.Somehow he had smiled twice in oneday!Somehow he was feeling a very pleasant warmth in his always cold chest and Somehow the little blond sleeping on the bed looked like the cutest thing in the world.Perhaps…he was going crazy?

"Look at me Naruto!"

"…."

"I said look at me dobe!"

"…."

"Fine,look the other way but it's my turn to talk and you will listen!"

After a moment Naruto slowly nodded.

"Naruto when all this began…all I felt was indeed anger,humiliation,shame and hatred but it was never toward you!For some reason I never thought of all this as your fault.I know I kept throwing insults and you and say otherwise but that was because…I just needed to yell.I mean even when I was thinking you are only an animal I never blamed it on you.My feelings were pointed at them.My so called family!Not a poor fox sleeping behind a rock.

And you know what?"

Something in Sasuke's voice made Naruto to lift his head and look at him.

"I'm happy it happened."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I mean we weren't exactly lucky since the moment everything began but it was fun.Yeah it was annoyingly fun.Not all of it though…some of it…Hm."

A smile slowly formed on Naruto's lip.

"Which part?The fall?"

"No!"

"The hot weather?"

"No!"

"Kuro kicking you?finishing our water supply?Yelling at the sky?Insulting-"

"No.No.No.No.God…you are annoying…The…FREEDOM!"

Naruto blinked.

"Yes freedom.You didn't have many thing in your life Naruto but same goes about me.

Thanks to you…I'm free..So…Don't ask for forgivness."

"Re..really?"

"Yeah,Really dobe!"

Naruto smiled.A real smile that brightened his beautiful eyes and pale weakend face.

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Don't cry on me again!"

"The hell I will teme!"

"Te…who are you calling teme?"

"The one who dares to call me dobe?"

"Whatever!"

Naruto smiled and turned to face the ceiling.Sasuke blushed again,thank god he chose to look the other way or he could never say this.

"Na-"

"Sasuke…-"

Sasuke winced:"What?go ahead!"

Naruto blushed to his ears: "No you started first."

"Tch..I'm telling you to talk dobe!"

"Wha..teme!Fine!"

"I just wanted to say…I will do my best to…to…tomakeyouhappyfortherestofyourlife!"

Sasuke froze as Naruto pulled his hand to himself and dived under the blanket.

Sasuke's smartass mind was playing tricks on him again.

(Did he just say…what I heard?)

His heart was pounding madly and he was sure Naruto could hear it.

Slowly…slowly…his mind registered the words.

Yes.The sacred apple had chosen a fox as his mate.A little annoying creature who had turned into a beautiful hot sexy demon!No,he meant a powerful noble prince!And just now…he…accepted to be…HIS MATE?!

Sasuke was so quiet that Naruto began to worry.

(Could it be…he doesn't like…?)

He pulled down the blanket to peek at Sasuke's eyes but he found a pair of black eyes right in front of his own.He winced in surprise:

"Sa…Sasuke!"

Suddenly Sasuke was on the bed,placing his hands at both sides of Naruto's head and

smirking.A very scary and…what's the word?Oh yes….predatory smirk!

"Wha..what?You're scaring me!"

"So…you will do your best to keep me happy?"

"Yeah…I said that ,didn't I?Now move it!"

"Dobe you do realize what you are saying right?"

"What do you mean?Of course I do!"

"Sure?"

Naruto gulped and at looked any other place but Sasuke's eyes:

"What are you getting at?I don't get you!"

Sasuke grinned and leaned even closer.

"What you just said means you are accepting to be my mate!"

Naruto blushed like a tomato : "Sasuke…you are kinda stupid,aren't you?What other meaning…I could possibly have?"

Sasuke blinked.Now it was his turn to be shocked.The warm feeling fully took over his chest and rushed to his heart.Now now..his ktisune was really blunt ,wasn't he!

But he pulled away.Slowly strode toward the window while Naruto followed him with his eyes.

"Naruto are you sure?I mean is this what you really want?"

"Naruto's heart skip a beat." What do you mean?you...don't want me?"

Sasuke whirled around: "No,That's not what I meant."

"But you just said…"

"I did not usuratonkachi.I said don't force yourself."

Naruto blinked.Was that a pink shade on Sasuke's cheeks?So the arrogant prince was actually trying to be…considerate?Well,No wonder the little kitsune had a hard time believing it.

Sasuke cleared his throut:

"You are not forcing yourself…are you?"

Naruto smiled.There was no way he could tell him how cute he was acting.It was too soon to tease him.He could explode.

"No,Teme.No one can force a demon to mate.No one and nothing!"

Sasuke gave out the breath he was holding without realizing and smiled back.Naruto blushed and well,Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk again.He walked toward the bed and sat on the edge,taking Naruto's hand into his one more time.The little hand was no longer cold.

He bent down.His face just inches away from the puffy blushing cheeks under him.

"So, are you willing to stay with me dobe?"

Naruto blushed even more.If It it was possible that is and murmured.

"I said once teme,and I don't take back my words."

He stared back at the onyx eyes.Sasuke's smirk widened and he slowly closed the distance,both closing their eyes and drowning in the sensation.

Sasuke used to look at kissing couple with disgust,wondering how the hell they bared to lick each other like that but now …there he was…devouring the other's mouth like his life depended on it.Naruto encircled Sasuke's neck with his arms,clenching the other's hair in his little fists while Sasuke licked his bottom lip gently,asking for permission to enter.Naruto moaned and –

"Kakashi I mean it.Get the hell away from there!"

"Shh,Iruka.You don't want to lose this.It's just too cute.I'm wondering If it really is their first kiss.They look like pros to me!"

Naruto gasped and Sasuke growled,Their lips parting quickly.

Naruto yelled: "Kakashi you pervert!"

"Oops,they heard us.Better run for it dear."

"KA…KA…SHI…"

**tbc**


	6. Chapter 6 : In The Forest

Hello all.

I was reading the last chapter and I would like to thank you all since I have no idea how you kept reading with that crappy English of mine and typos ! My English is not still the best and I still make typos but I think, I'm at least better than before. I tried to edit the last one a little. It was getting on my nerve !

The point is Thanks for understanding.

Hope you will suffer less from now on.I'm really sorry for being late. But you great reviews made me once again motivated to continue this story.

So here you go.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter Six: In The Forest**

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Oi, are you even listening to me Naruto ? ! "

Sasuke growled and stumbled after Naruto.

"Hah ? What did you say ? Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you !" Naruto said with his usual stupid foxy face.

"Tch, I'm talking about your health Dobe,are you really sure it's ok for you to leave the bed ?" Sasuke said while trying to control the ticking of his eyebrow.

"Oh, that ? Moo, Sasuke you can be worse than Iruka ! Even he didn't complain !"

"Yes,because Kakashi interrupted him in a very Kakashi style!"

"Well, Kakashi is the one treating me, so if he thinks I'm fine, then I'm fine!"

"Hm, if you ask me,he just wanted some privacy!"

"Ah, I'm fine. I have rested for two whole weeks already and believe me" Naruto stood still and whirled toward Sasuke, their faces just inches away. "If anyone try to keep me there for another moment " He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He will face my wrath!" He whispered in a creepy tone.

Sasuke gawked at him. "Are you supposed to look scary Dobe?Cause you look ridiculous to me!"Sasuke said with his usuall arrogant voice and crossed his arms.

"WH..WHAT ? HOW DARE YOU,YOU INSOLENT -"

"Yeah, yeah, we were going to see Kuro." Sasuke grabbed the blond's arm and dragged him along.

Naruto wiggled to free himself. "Are you changing the subject ? " He hissed angrily.

"Yes, I am or else we will spend another day ONLY fighting , now come along for god's sake."

Naruto growled and muttered something about annoying brats but allowed to Sasuke to drag him anyway.

"Oh, there it is, finally, why you guys have built everything so damn far from each

other ?" Sasuke growled and pointed at the stone-made stable that had appeared in their view.

"Oh, Please forgive us, O SASUKE-SAMA, we made the prince walk ! oh, no, what should we do?" Naruto said and took the expression of a scared woman mockingly.

Sasuke smacked his head and strode toward the stable.

"Hey, and you pretend to be worried for my health ? wait damn it !" Naruto rubbed his head and ran after Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the wooden door and stepped inside, where his beautiful Black horse was being kept.

"Kuro my dear, did you miss me ?" Sasuke said and opened his arms.

Kuro ignored him.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Kuro-chan how are you today ? Did you miss me ? " The fox chirped happily and hugged the horse. Kuro neighed happily and nuzzled his neck

Naruto giggled. " I missed you too. "

"Yeah, yeah, what a deep bond, good for you guys!" Sasuke scowled and looked the other way.

Naruto blinked at him and then a grin appeared on his face. "Look, Kuro, Sasuke-kun is jealous of our bond."

Kuro scoffed while Sasuke shuddered. "Naruto, seriously, refrain from using that nickname."

"Hah ? Sasuke-kun ? Why ?" Naruto tilted his head, confused again.

Sasuke tried to wave away the frightening memories containing hordes of fangirls running toward him and muttered something about childhood scars.

"Well, anyway, Eat good enough Kuro-chan, we will leave this place soon and you need to be in a good shape." Naruto caressed the horse and bounced out of the stable.

His statement snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. He quickly followed the blond and grabbed his shoulders.

"What ? What's that supposed to mean ? You are still weak !"

"Hm, you heard me. We can't stay here for too long.That's why I wanted to show you my favorite place." Naruto freed himself and continued his way down the Wheat fields.

"And I asked you why Dobe!!" Sasuke stomped after the blond with anger.Naruto ignored him kept humming a song.

Sasuke was very close to reaching his limit. "Where are you going Dobe? Answer me!"

"I'm going to the forest Teme and I will explain it to you if you stop being such a fuss.Hurry, I want to be there at Sunset!"

Sasuke glared at the blond who was disappeared among the trees.

"Fine, but please remember that I don't know where we are going,in other words, wait for me damn it!"

……………………………………………………………

As they continued their way in the thick forest , Naruto kept greeting trees,birds,frogs and other creatures that Sasuke couldn't even see!One of them specialy,Sasuke was very fond of !

Noichi !

Naruto pointed at an empty space beside him and grinned.

"Sasuke , This is Noichi, I'm sure you two have already met."

Sasuke scowled at the empty space. "Theres is nothing there Naruto !"

""Hah ?" Naruto blinked. "What are you talking about ?"

"Hm, It's obvious that a mere human won't be able to see me Nii-chan!"

A very familiar female childish voice echoed through the forest.

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin.He whirled toward different directions,but no one could be seen.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Damn, You're right ! Sorry Sasuke ! You can't see her! She is a wind you know !" He smiled apologetically.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yes, now I remember. You are the same wind that was in the hut when I woke up !"

"I don't like your tone, you little prick,considering the fact that Nii-chan got hurt because of you!"

The girl's voice was really getting on Sasuke's nerves, specially because he couldn't tell which direction was best to glare at !

"Little prick? Do you know who you are talking to? You… CREATURE!"

"HM, let me see… oh, wait don't tell me… oh, yes… A LITTLE PRICK?"

"Now, Now, Noichi, Sasuke, stop it!.Don't fight with each other."

Sasuke crossed his arms,deciding that the empty space at Naruto's rightside was a good spot to glare at. "So… you two are siblings ? A Fox and a Wind? Heh, That's new !." He smirked mockingly.

A gust of wind ruffled his hair angrily. "Cousins !"

"Hm,really?"

Naruto quickly cut between the two. "Remember about my mother?I told you he was a wind element!"

Well,actually Sasuke had forgotten about his mother,He dropped his arms again and stared at the Fox.

"Now that you mention it, you did say that.That's how she is related to you ? From mother side ?"

"Uhum." Naruto nodded happily.

The female voice huffed.

Sasuke scratched his head. "Wait a second. I know this is a rather personal question but how did your parents… I mean your mother was a guy and a wind element. I already know how… You know, the mating part between males is possibe " Sasuke blushed and turned his head away from Naruto "But,How could they… mate when your mother didn't have a physical form ?"

Naruto was looking at him with a very confused face. "What are you talking about? He did have a physical form!"

"Hah ?" Now Sasuke was confused.

"Oh,please, let me explain.This idiot is getting on my nerve!" Noichi growled.

"You ARE already on my nerve !" Sasuke growled back.

"Listen human, I won't repeat myself ! Human's dimension and Demon's dimension are completely different. The Demons Kingdom is a kingdom of magic. There , Elements like us, Spirits and many other creatures that have no form in human kingdom material together and take physical forms. But when we travel to your dimension we once again lose our form.

Actually we don't lose our form,this is simply our form in your world. Get it ? Doesn't matter even if you don't, cause I'm not explaining again anyway."

Sasuke huffed and turned to Naruto. "But you can still see her,am I right ?"

"Hm,yes,though in form of a blue fluttering aura !"

"Hm, I see.Well,Noichi-san !" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand.

"Thanks for the information , now if you don't mind, Me and my mate prefer to have our own privacy."

And with that he pulled the Blond away from the voice's direction. Naruto blushed and stuttered a few words that had no meanings.

Noichi huffed. "Nii-chan call me if he tried anything weird."

Sasuke turned his head and glared. "I'm his mate.Now, go away !"

"No… Noichi… it's fine… thanks… see you later." Naruto stuttered again.

Naruto smiled and waved at the little girl. The girl pouted but said nothing more, instead kept watching them until they were completely out of her view.

"Hah, oh ancient spirits, please make This one, THE ONE !." The little wind murmured with sadness.

"Or else I'm KILLING the brat!" She added furiously.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Is she gone ?"

"Yes."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure ?"

"YES !"

"Check one more time."

"SASUKE !"

"Ok, fine, fine. I hate not being able to see her." Sasuke growled and released Naruto's hand.

"So where are we going ?" Sasuke asked from the Blond.

"Hah, weren't you the one who grabbed my hand and took us this way ?"

"Tch, Dobe you were the one who were taking us somewhere at the first place! I just wanted to get away from the nuisance!"

'Oh, yes, Now I remember, The lake! OH SHIT THE LAKE!"

Naruto jerked and grabbed Sasuke's hand and began running among the trees like a flash.

"Oi, Naruto, Don't run like this, it's dangerous, OI !"

Naruto kept his speed and Sasuke had no other choice but to run after him. They ran for almost half an hour.Sasuke's legs were slowly about to give in. He was good at sports, yes, indeed and he was the best runner of their kingdom but Of course he couldn't keep up with a fox demon running like a blur!

"Na.. Naru… Sto… I can't …"

Naruto stopped so suddenly that Sasuke stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

"Here we are! And just in time! Hm, what are you doing on the ground Sasuke?"

Sasuke cursed and pulled himself into a proper sitting position.

"So where the hell… is this…. God damn place…. that we had to –"

Sasuke didn't continue as his eyes froze on the beautiful scenery. Sun chose that moment to slowly disappear behind the hills and pure darkness filled their world for a few moments.

But Moon did not hestitate to appear and light the beautiful lake infront of them.

Everything happened in just a few seconds.

Naruto smiled proudly and beamed at the gaping raven.

"The lake of the Stars!" Naruto said and dropped himself on the ground, right beside Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "This is…amazing. So… I don't know the right word."

He turned toward and was surprised to see his eyes filled with sadness.

"Naruto? What's wrong dear ? "

"This lake… Kakashi made it exactly like the one from my home.

The real Lake of the Stars, is where we demons mate for the first time."

He blushed and looked at Sasuke. "The Lake that my parents made love at for the first time."

Sasuke gulped and blushed as Naruto slipped closer to him and placed a hand above his.

"The same Lake that we are going to make love at." He smiled shyly and brought his face closer to Sasuke's. They could feel each other's hot breath and the shaking of their bodies. Though it was dark, Sasuke could perfectly see every single one of the Blond's features.

His beautiful eyes reflecting the stars, His Blond eyelashes, his flushed cheeks and those tempting plump lips that were screaming to be kissed. He licked his own lips and leaned forward, Crushing their lips on each other in a passionate and deep kiss.

Naruto moaned and placed his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to his body. The moan sent shivers through Sasuke's whole body and he slowly licked the other's lip, asking for entery. Naruto blushed and slowly parted his small lips, allowing Sasuke's moist tonge to enter his mouth and their tonges began their tangling and battling for dominance.

Soon breathing became a problem and no matter how much Sasuke Didn't want to break the kiss, he still couldn't suffocate his beautiful mate, so their lipes parted, a thread of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto blushed furiously

"I love you Dobe."

"I love you too Teme."

Naruto blushed even more and smiled at his raven mate who his pale features where glowing under the moonlight.

" Sasuke ? " Naruto murmured and nuzzled into his mate's chest.

"Hm ?"

"Let's give The Red Apple to Kakashi and Iruka."

"Hm, Wha… WHAT?"

**TBC**

* * *

Ooh, I can't write anymore. I guess the rest will turn into another chapter.

Now, please review, ne !


End file.
